Head Pixie
Head Pixie, also known as H.P., is the boss of Pixies Inc. in Pixie World. Character Head Pixie is the boss of Pixies Inc. and de facto leader of the Pixie race. His assistant is Sanderson and together, they always try (and fail) to make the Earth a dull and boring place. He is also a rapper. his mortal enemies are Jorgen Von Strangle, Cosmo, and Timmy Description Head Pixie, like all Pixies, wears a grey business suits and pointy hat. However, H.P. appears older than most Pixies, a satire of the cliche business man since he is in charge of all Pixies in Pixie World. Personality He has a very dry sense of humor, and laughs in a very lone and dry boring monotone voice, even when he gasps in shock or screams. Like all Pixies, he treats magic like a business and always uses his magic as a way to make profit and gain what he wants. Background The Head Pixie (H.P) is dull and boring type of magical creature that uses magic just like a business. He and his right hand man, Sanderson, both work together with wild and business like plans to rid Fairy World from all it's fairies and turn them into Pixies. Only when Fairies have been turned into Pixies they have their own characteristics, the original Pixies all look, sound, and act the same as H.P.'s partner Sanderson. The Pixies reside in thier own world called Pixie World, and all work at the same dull business Pixies Inc. They don't use magic wands like their rival fairies, they use magic cell phones to work their business. They don't wear golden crowns, they wear grey hats that resemble cones (They are commonly reffered to as "Pointy Headed Freaks" and "Cone Domes"). They their wings are square as well as most of their Heads. They do not appear in a cloudy "poof", they appear in a geometrical "Ping". The first episode H.P. starred in was "Pixies Inc.", where they bought out Fairy World in a "hostile takeover", and elected Cosmo as their "Rice President" to keep the fairies in line, and because Cosmo was incompetent enough to use as a puppet. H.P. also first showed his pasion for golf, and even though he is lousy, he never lost a game due to Sanderson using magic on the golf ball to win. This is also where H.P. first showed his hatred toward Timmy and his Fairy Godparents and started a whole line of episodes to get revenge. In order to get back Fairy World, Timmy challenged H.P. to a golf game, but he was nearly defeated when Sanderson used magic to help H.P. cheat, which would have resulted in Timmy losing his fairies had Cosmo not intervened, and a timely fall by Jorgen Von Strangle which knocked Timmy's golf ball into the final hole. H.P. and Sanderson were forced to give up Fairy World to Jorgen, and were then used by him as darts due to their pointy hats. In his next appearance, "Wish Fixers", H.P. forced Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda into signing a contract to "Help" Timmy's bad wish streak, but was really another unsuccesful plan for another "hostile takeover" of Fairy World. Sanderson posed as Jorgen Von Strangle by using an identical robot, intimidating Timmy into signing the contract. Doing so, H.P. placed electric shock colars on Cosmo and Wanda which would have only a certain amount of bad wishes to grant until they be shocked to supposed death and replaced by Pixies. The twist, written literally "between the lines" on the contract and requiring a giant microscope to even see, was that every wish is a bad wish unless it is a wish to have Pixies take over Fairy World, replacing Timmy's godparents with Pixies as well. Eventually, Timmy figured out that the "Jorgen" forcing him to abide by the contract was really a fake, and wished for the real Jorgen to be present. The real Jorgen then tore apart his robot imposter, revealing Sanderson inside. The contract was voided, and H.P. and Sanderson were reduced to the size of amoebas because they were just as boring as microbiology. The gang then began to laugh away at this after seeing this through the microscope. In "Schools Out!: The Musical", H.P. and Sanderson are found driving home on a lonely road in Kansas beaten and bent contemplating their next 37 year plan to take over Fairy World where they found a baby clown shot from a beleived to be wrecking train and decide to use him as a pawn for a very elaberate plan. 37 years later, They help cause destruction in Dimsdale as the kids destroy the town only causing the Parents to send them to prison like education camp led by their adopted clown child, Flappy Bob. Timmy, finding himself trapped, is tempted to wish for children to rule the world by the Pixies. Knowing this would cause no need for faries on Earth, along with an (ironic) rap sung by the Pixies themselves, point the fact out to Jorgen Von Strangle they are now aloud to grant wishes. Meanwhile, Timmy causes demolition upon Flappy Bob's Camp Learn-a-Torium, giving him distress and need when they pose as his rich "Godparents", and having him sign a magic contract making the world exactly the boring way he was raised into wanting in return for absolute control of Fairy World. They would have won entirely if Flappy Bob hadn't overheard their conversation detailing their conning and tricking of him, transforming Flappy Bob back into the super hilarious and somewhat creepy clown he was meant to be. Being raised as a dull business man, Flappy found the loophole in the contract, forcing the Pixies to make the Earth exactly the way he wanted which was how Earth was supposed to be(before doing so Timmy notes to the Pixies that they shouldn't have sent Flappy to law school). The Pixies are last seen peddling home in Kansas with Sanderson mentioning a six-week plan they plan on doing next time they try to take over Fairy World. H.P. and Anti Cosmo are the main antagonists of "Fairly Odd Baby" where they planned to capture the first Fairy baby born in thousands of years, Poof, and use his uncontrolled magic to take out the other magical races. They failed and he and Anti-Cosmo were turned to raisins thanks to Poof breaking wind(Timmy and his allies were spared since they took cover before Poof broke wind). Jorgen then inserts the two bad guys into his cereal box since they would be keeping him regular for a long time. See also *Sanderson - his right hand man *Pixies Inc. (location) - his headquarters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Magical Category:Main Villains Category:Pixies Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains